The Eleventh Kingdom
by Magicaciliana
Summary: After 3000 years separeted of Gorm, a little Kingdom called Elementria still living in harmony, with the remembers of a beautiful queen who tried protect them. Now, that missions is for a new generation of princesses and princes. But they are hopping other things...
1. The Eleventh Kingdom - Chapter 1

It's morning in Acuaria, everyone is sleeping, well... Not at all...

\- Hey! Come on! Close! -

Like I said, not everyone is sleeping. You want to know who is closing something? Just see...

\- Mikaela! - The queen Ammariliss entered in her son's room - Mikaela, everyone is trying sleep, and you come shouting?! -Shouts and Mikaela smiles

\- Mom... You are shouting... - It was easy notice, Mikaela is trying don't laugh. Her mom rolls her eyes laughing

\- Ok sweaty, this is-

\- This is the firth time?! Really?! - Mikaela interrupt her mom really angry when she notice her trying to say firth - You forgot me nine years! Nine! And you say firth time!?

Her mom sighs and left her

\- I just hope you are ready sweaty... -When she close the door Mikaela goes to the window, with some of sadness - My dear sis... I miss you more than you know... -

She sighs and turns to the door- Ok... Here we go... - She opens the door, ready for start a new mission...

Meanwhile in Elemintrae...

-Driana! - A girl with really long hair call a girl

\- What?! What happen?! -the girl goes faster to her- Glissea! What? What happen!?

Glissea didn't reply her and she just points at a girl with green hair

-But what?! What's happens with she?! Prissiliana! Come on! -Dridriana shoots an air ball to the girl and this fall from a three

\- Driki! - "Prissiliana" only gets up ready for hit she, but Glissea stops her

\- Hey, really?! Today?, when the girl comes?!

\- Yes?! -"Prissiliana" and Dridriana look each other after the both spoke at the same time

\- Ok... -Glissea gets confused but finally she laughs-

\- Why you laugh?! -Again, the both girls spoke at the same time- Hey, stop!

Glissea laughs more, every moment when they try to stop speaking at the same time. Around 4 passed, and they still trying the same, when someone knock the door...

\- Hey, is someone in there?! -It was Mikaela, exhausted... Apparently she walked from Acuaria to Elemintrae...

\- who is? -"Prissiliana" ask with a pan in her hands

\- I'm Mikaela, princess of Acuaria and guardian os the water essence! -Her sweet and exhausted voice change complete into an angry and irritate voice tone

\- Ok, but don't kill me! -"Prissiliana" opens the door and the firth thing than Mikaela saw was a girl making the stupid with a pan wearing a hat

-Uh... -Mikaela confuse in the instant, Dridriana flies faster to she and stands up next to she

\- Darn! You are around 6 centimeters more little than me! -She laughs

\- Yea, and?! I can be more little if I want! -Mikaela tries hit her, but can't, Dridriana is more faster than she, and a lot

\- Hey, c'mon Dridri, she's new here and you want break a barrier in her face!? -Glissea, notice the intentions of her friend- So, how you said is your name?

\- I'm Mikaela -She smiles at Glissea, Dridriana and the other girl notice a parricide in the both, but the didn't say something, in the morning the both had many troubles with she, and they don't wanted more...

In Glissea's mind she was thinking: _"aww... She's like my sister..." _Obvious, she don't say something, four hours laughing... That exhaust! Who what speak after four hours laughing!?

Finally, when Mikaela left all of her thing in her new bedroom, the girls gave a tour on all Elemintrae, they started around middle day and back to their home three days later. Dridriana, got exhausted the firth day, Glissea and "Prissiliana" in middle of the second day, but Mikaela who is the more little, got exhausted when they was around five steps for enter in the house.

It was around the 9:30 p.m. when they arrived, all ate the firth thing than they saw...

Mikaela, an apple

Glissea, she accidentally froze a sandwich, but she was really hungry, so she ate it

Dridriana... She just went to her bed...

Finally the supposedly "Prissiliana" who in really call Prissilah.

She... Well... She would ate spaghetti, with ice, and juice... In the same plate...

The next morning, around 4:00 a.m. Mikaela woke up scary. She opens the door of Glissea's bedroom hopping she didn't wake up her...

\- Mikaela? -Glissea opened her eyes noticing the little girl- wh-what happen?

-I... I'm scary... -She use an innocent voice, and walks sitting next to her

-hu... Well if you want you can sleep with me... -Glissea yawns and sleeps again. Mikaela confused, acts like a cat and sleeps next to she, calming down...

* * *

Ok, so here's my firth chapter ^^

It's possible my chapters would be shorts and with a really bad orthographic, but, firth of all I speak Spanish and I'm learning English, but I write in English cuz I like it! And would be short cuz I sometimes have inspiration and sometimes no...

Ho! And If some day I stop writing, it's because I don't have imagination...

Well I hope you like it ^^


	2. The Eleventh Kingdom - Chapter 2

It was around 8:00 a.m. And Glissea wake up firth...

She looks around and notice Mikaela still sleeping with she.

-Man, she likes sleep?! -Glissea wishppears getting up from the bed and goes to the kitchen

\- Glisea? -Some one followed she to the kitchen

\- Who- -Glissea turns and saw Mikaela- You wasn't sleeping?!

\- Yes... But... You woke up... -looks what Glissea was doing before she arrives. Glissea, notice she was hungry and gave her a frozen strawberry

\- Are you hungry, no? -Glissea ask, and Mikaela nods getting the frozen strawberry and eating it really faster- Hey, wait a moment! Stop eating too faster! You going to-

-My head! -Mikaela reacts to a cold sensation on her head-

-Or you going to have a headache... - Glissea finish her sentence and tries to help Mikaela

Around 9:00 a.m. Dridriana and Prissilah wake up and goes to the kitchen faster, running on all the house making a disaster...

-Hey, Dridri! Go more lowest! -Prissilah shouts running

\- Yea, still dream that! -Dridriana flies more faster, arriving to the kitchen before Prissilah- I won! Again! -Dridriana Notice Mikaela with a headache- She ate the cold thong faster? - Dridriana ask but before Glissea can reply Prissilah appears shouting...

-Guys! SOME ONE IS IN THE BARRIER! Or wall, or how you want call it -Like every time of her life, she acts like a stupid girl, with some of bipolarity

\- WHAT?! -Glissea and Dridriana shouts, and looks each other annoyed

\- You going to fight again only cuz the both spoke at the same time?! -Mikaela was at the point to hit the both girls, but Prissilah stop her hitting her head with a pan. Mikaela falls to the floor unconscious and Dridriana and Glissea glares at her annoyed

-Really?!

\- Hey! She wanted hit us! -Prissilah tries to found a excuse, but the both girl annoy more...-Whatever, she sleep we go to save the world!

\- NO! -Dridriana shoots an air ball

\- Dri, calm down! You know she never think!

\- But she is!- -Glissea covers her mouth before she can say something with her hand-

\- Don't say that word! -Dridriana nods- Ok, you need to learn a more better language

\- I know! But when she- -sighs- when she makes the stupid I get angry! You remember?!

\- Yes, so calm down -Prissilah acts like a hippy- wepo!

The two girl confuse, and Mikaela wakes up...

-Prissilah I'm going kill you! -Mikaela gets up and quickly tries hit her. Prissilah, uses her mind and runs out of the house in direction to the barrier, where a blue girl was looking around for something

-Hey you! -Prissilah shouts with her scepter

-Me? -The blue girl reply confused, scary and nervous

-Yes you! What are you doing here? -Dridriana surprise her shouting over she

-How you-

-What are you doing here?! -Glissea insist, she was ready for attack the girl

-I just was walking around! -Finally the blue girl reply, but the other girls attack her, but with innocents attacks and spells. After 1 hour fighting another girl appears...

-But what?! -The girl runs to the scene, the blue girl recently falls to the ground, but this looks like id she die-YOU KILL HER!? -The other girl ask angry, her hair starts to shine like is this is burning-

-No she's only-

-I DON'T WANT KNOW WHAT YOU SAY! -The girl interrupt Prissilah, who still acting like a hippy. She shoots some fireballs to them, they dodges quickly.

-You want fight?! -Mikaela ask shooting water balls

-I think that... -Dridriana, looks the girl with attention, and shoots a little air ball. The girl dodges the air ball and disappears the water balls with her tail

-I don't want fight now, but believe, you going to pay this! -The girl, grabs the unconscious girl and runs away

-Hey! Coward tell us you name!

-I'm Lainissh, and the cowards are you! -Lainissh disappears and the girls confused back to their home...

-You really believe she's going to defeat us? -Mikaela ask scary, Dridriana, Prissilah and Glissea looks each other nervous. Finally, after three minutes thinking Glissea answered her question:

-She can, but we are more...

-Exactly, she's only fire, we have more elements! -Prissilah add really happy

-The princesses and princes of the different tribes are with us every time! -Dridriana continued

-And if we become more strong she's going to run away like today -Mikaela finish really happy

The things for this girls change completely after won a two new enemies. A new mission start for they, but the question is... They can defeat Lainissh and her partner before a new enemy appear? The fire goes really faster, and the flames are at the point to discover again Elementria and her tribes again...

* * *

Lol! Second chapter ^^

Well, here they won a two new enemies, Lainissh and the other... Is... Someone...

Ok, so, now I think I'm going to do 10 or 9 chapters before... Well... Something (I like do surprises, ok?). Ok... So... I don't know how many time I need for do a chapter... (Don't say 3 or 2 days cuz that is when I have inspiration! ) o well... I don't know with what element start...


	3. The Eleventh Kingdom - Chapter 3

A week pass after the last "battle" with their new enemies, Lainissh and the other girl. It was morning, around 10:00 a.m. And Prissilah was playing with the more little in the group, Mikaela...

\- Go Prissi! More faster! More faster! -Mikaela was over she, and Prissilah was running with Mikaela over her

\- I'm running the more faster I can!

\- Ok girls stop... -Glissea appears and Mikaela falls to the ground

-What's happening Gliss? -Dridriana ask appearing

\- A week past after the last time we saw Lainissh...

\- and? -Mikaela gets up and goes to her side- she can't beat us!

\- Well... She can -Prissilah smile like a stupid and all the girls laugh

\- Ye, she can if we don't make sure the other tribe are ok, so... Lets go! -Glissea enters in the house and the other three girls follow her. They enter in a room with many maps, pencils, etc...

-Ok, so... -Glissea goes and looks a long map with all the tribe of Elementria, the barrier and a part of Gorm- so... What do you think if we go to Boshcarriet?

\- Sure -The other three girls answered

\- And later we can use the Station for go to the other tribes? -Mikaela ask sawing the map

\- Sure, and what do you think if we go to Boshcarriet using the portal who connects with the Station? -

\- Yes! -Dridriana and Prissilah jump really happy, the both girls looks like if they don't want walk, and is logic! Who wants walk after three days walking?!. Possible Mikaela, but the night when they arrived the house she was really exhausted. The four girls go to her rooms and makes her backpacks and later 10 minutes they left the house...

-So, where's the portal? -Mikaela ask, confused

-Hu... Well, in the center of Tribe?

-Yea... -Dridriana glares bored to Prissilah and she makes stupid faces- hu... Can you stop with that?!

-aww man... -Prissilah stop and finally they saw a portal

-Is that the portal?! -Mikaela ask again

-Yes, is that -Glissea smiles- ok... To the Station, no?

-Yep -The other three girls nods and enter in the portal

After two minutes they appear in the center of a big structure, with many stairs, enters and 11 portals, and one more, but closed...

-so... Mika this is the station, you came here before? -Dridriana walks next to her

-No, in really no... My mom forgot I was alive... -Mikaela sighs sad and Glissea goes and hugs her

-Don't worry, it's possible she was really busy

-Yeah! Like my mom, only she don't forgot me, she... Well she ignores me -Prissilah saw the sky, like a stupid, like always...

-Why? -Mikaela saw her confused

-...My pet-

-Don't start again with Matapurri! -Glissea and Dridriana interrupt her before she can talk about Matapurri

-Man, but is the best pet I had!

-Who is Matapurri?!

-My pet!

-Priss... Who is... It's obvious your pet... -Dridriana tries to don't get angry or irritate

-Ok, look, Matapurri is her pan...

-WHAT?! I only pass some weeks with you and- and you, aaggh! -Mikaela tries understand why Prissilah have a pan pet, but can't. They still walking around the place and notice something...

-Girls... And the portal to Boshca? -Prissilah looks around, but don't see it. One boy heard her

-Isn't working, apparently if one of you use it appears in Acuaria or Veinulh...

-Aww man... -Prissilah turns annoyed and the four girls follow her

-Thanks for the help! -Mikaela said before follow Prissilah. In really Prissilah was acting, again... But it looks like if she in really is annoyed.

-Priss, we can go to Yaylang, and many other tribes! -Glissea rest her hand over Prissilah's shoulder

-I know! -Prissilah smiles- And... Yea, I want go to Yaylang, I need visit Fillamentia...

-Wait, you met Filamentia?!

-Yes... -Dridriana, Prissilah and Glissea looks each other confused

-Why you ask Mika?

-Just curious, she visit my tribe many time ago and I met her

-Well, so... When we arrive there we don't need... Hu... That thing! -Prissilah said and they cross a red portal with many topazes and rubies. When they appeared in Yeylang, they fall from the sky and hear some laughs

-Look, who we have here! -A girl with a tail and a hair with colors similar to fire was in front of them laughing

-Pliss tell me isn't Lainissh, isn't she? -Mikaela ask scary with her eyes closed

-Firth of all, who is Lainissh? -The girl ask

-Hu... Well, you see... A new enemy... -Glissea said rolling her eyes nervous

-Yea, and she have a tail, hair like the fire colors and wings?!

-Yes, yes, and... Wings?! -The four girls notice the girls in front of them is Filamentia, Mikaela when notices isn't Lainissh hugs her happy

-You need see her Fila, it's like you! Only she doesn't have wings...

-Oh, so someone is trying copy me hu?! She going to saw me!

-Relax Fila, she's only a little more stupod than me! -Prissilah said and everyone laughs

-Priss, more stupid than you, no one -Filamentia add laughing

-But I know how to write!

-Yes, but you take ten hour for write a letter!

-You don't help Gliss... -Prissilah saw her angry but happy. After a long talk the five girls go to the castle, and there to the restroom for talk about something...

* * *

So, here we have the chapter 3, part one! Why I'm going to do two parts? Well, I think firth just for fun and two, well... When I finish a chapter usually it's cuz i don't have more ideas for continue it, and right now I have a little idea for the second part, but think in what they going to talk (ok, that part I have an idea), who is going to attack them and other things I need 4 or 3 days, and later take time for write... The dialogue more easy to do is for Prissilah, only cuz she many times don't use her mind, but make her ideas encage with the ideas of the others is difficult...

Anyways, I hope you like it, and if you know how Lainissh looks i have a question, when I describe the girl in front of Mika, Gliss, Priss and Dridri you confused her with Lainissh?


	4. The Eleventh Kingdom - Chapter 4

The four girls was at the point to start her talk, but they heard something pass near the barrier, they run the more faster to the sea, and they saw a nave, or something similar to one...

-Hey, what with that?! -Filamentia ask, confused

-I read something about that machines... But never one like that... -Glissea looks at her friends, they was confused- I read that some days ago! Ok?! I didn't finish read the book!

-aaah... -The other still looking the nave confused, how that thing would work? Who is into that? Mikaela looks the water, she wants swim to the nave and know more about it, she starts walk to it, Glissea notice what she was doing

-Mika?!, what are you doing?! -She tries to stop her but Mikaela ignores her

-Mika... Girl of the ocean... Come here, don't go there... Mika... -Mikaela ignores Filamentia too

-MIKAELA! -Prissilah gets her pan and hits her in the head- Wake up!

-Uh?! -Mikaela reacts after she hits her head, but don't felt the pain, she looks down, her foots were cover in water- how this pass?!

-You saw that thing and apparently "the ocean call you!" -Dridriana shakes her hands and arms explaining what happened

-Yeeee, and later I hit you with my pet!

-not again Priss... -Glissea shocks her hand with her face- ok, girls later we going to see what is that... Now... -a fire ball pass in front of them

-now, you going to pay! -Lainissh appears, angry and ready for hurt them

-Houw yea?! Get this! -Filamentia uses her tail for hit her in the stomach, but Lainissh dodges her

\- is that the best you have?! -Lainissh creates a fire sword

\- Hehe... Believe me... -Prissilah, closes her eyes and then she opens them with an energy really angry and happy- I only start! -She uses her pan for fight with Lainissh, and uses her sword for try hurt her, but the pan is more strong

\- Is this a joke?! The pan is winning?! -Mikaela shocked, Glissea apart her from the fight

\- Stay away, ok? -Glissea ask her and Mikaela nods. Glissea goes with the other, and Mikaela only see them fighting with Lainissh, many times some fire balls from Lainissh pass in front of her.

\- Get this! -Lainissh creates a red wave, making Glissea, Dridriana, Filamentia and Prissilah fall to the ground - I can't believe you fall too faster...

-your mind don't have imagination?! -Prissilah gets up, and attack her

-of course I have imagination! -dodges the attack- but I don't know if you have mind!

-She have! -Glissea gets up with help of Dridriana and Filamentia- you... -shoots ice spikes- you only try something I don't know!

-You only going to pay for hurt the girl! -Lainissh creates the same wave, aparting Dridriana and Filamentia from Glissea, and making she fall to the ground again. When Mikaela hear Glissea shocking with the ground she runs at her, crying...

-How you can do this?! -Mikaela glares at Lainissh, who was ready for attack her- How?! How you can!?you say we going to pay for hurt the girl, but look who hurt the girl!

-Stop! -Lainissh shoots a fire ball, but a mysterious energy destroy it- what?!

The energy covers Mikaela, later Glissea, Prissilah, Dridriana and Filamentia, their amulets starts to shine. A blinder light appears, and when this dissapears, the girls looks different...

-What?! -Lainissh tries understand what it was happening. Mikaela opens her eyes, the light blinded her of a moment. She look her hands, they was different...

-what happened!?

-the amulets and elements are connect again, a new destiny start... -Filamentia says looking her tail and wings

-yes... -Dridriana glares at Lainissh angry, and shoots an air ball

-yay! -Prissilah looks her hands and combines some sand with the air balls of Dridriana

-what?! -Lainissh dodges the balls and some ice hit her- what?!

-get this! -Glissea shoots ice balls at her

-no! -Lainissh burn them with fire

Meanwhile, Mikaela was looking again the weird thing...

-huu... -she looks the water- ok Mika, just go for some help underwater, and don't get their attention... Well.. Only from the animals... -Mikaela enter in the water, and looks around- heeelp... -she looks around swimming, she cross the barrier who separate Elementria from the rest of Gorm, the animals was ignoring her, the same with the water. She still looking around for help. After a while, she hear a fight and goes faster for look who are. When she arrive to the escene, some girls and boys were fighting with three other boys. She swim faster begin the corals, making sure they don't see her.

-get this! -one of the girls try hurt one of the other boys, but he dodges the attack, Mikaela looks at her

-she's strong... -Mikaela whispers

-accept you don't going to win, and we don't going to hurt you... -one of the "bad" boys say smiling evilly

-we don't believe you! -one of the apparently "good" boys say angry

-if your say... -the other boy shoots... Lava?

-what? -Mikaela move a coral, making a little sound, for lucky they didn't heard her. Another boy shoots a blast of water- hey, he copied me... -Mikaela whispers, the good team looks where she was, and the other three swim away

-who is there... -the girl with the sword goes more faster than the others to see who is

Meanwhile, Lainissh by miracle can keep stand...

-Fila, convergence! -Dridriana and Filamentia creates a fire tornado

-not again... -Lainissh creates a fire salamander, and this destroy the tornado

-Hey, get this! -Prissilah appears Matapurri and hits her head

-ow... -Lainissh try keep her eyes open

-you want see something?! -Glissea shoots snow balls at her, and she falls to the ground. They believe the fight finally end, but a water balls hits them

-seriously?! -Filamentia looks her wet tail and wings

-what you did to her?! -the girl goes and hugs Lainissh

-Alice! I told you don't come here! -Lainissh says, and Alice shoots more water balls

-really?! -Glissea transforms the water balls in ice and snow

-yeah?! -Alice uses the water for tele-transport Lainissh to their house

-you want fight?! -Prissilah ask with her pan

-possible... -Alice runs away and the other laughs

Meanwhile with Mikaela...

-who is there?! -the girl says again, but Mikaela didn't reply.

-man... I'm in problems... -Mikaela though nervous

-who is there!? -the girl still with the same

-c'mon Mika, think in a name... -Mikaela speaks for herself in her mind. Finally, she had an idea. Quickly she kicks the coral and swims away.

-Hey back! -one of the guys shouts, and Mikaela ignores him

When Mikaela arrive back in Yeylang she was exahusted and in her normal form. Glissea saw her, and immediately she hugs Mikaela...

-Mika, where you was?!

-You know... And now, we need go to Weinarum...

-why?! -the other ask

-I think there the people are in problems... -Mikaela looks back, where the weird thing was, this dissapeard...

-Don't tell me you went there?! -Dridriana ask

-No, no!... -Mikaela looks around- Just start to walk, Weinarum is in the other side of the world...

The girls starts to walk, but Mikaela still worried... Who was that guys? Why they was fighting? The things are changing, and soon all the secrets will discovers... But now... We need wish peace for the world...

* * *

Ok, I was inspirated for this chapter ^^ so... Around ten days past after the las chapter I post...

So, I hope write something this week ^^

I hope you like it and enjoy ^^


	5. The Eleventh Kingdom - Chapter 5

When they arrive to Weinarum Filamentia Stopped Mikaela, before she could touch the Weinaruliams earths

\- isn't good idea -she said- except if you want electrocute

\- what?! Of course not! I don't like that!

\- Mika... -Dridriana say

\- yes?

\- nobody like that!

\- yeah but... -she sees the Weinariams playing like nothing- how they can?!

\- because they were made for tolerate electricity, we not - Glissea say, noticing that Filamentia don't have less idea

\- yeah, what she said!

\- I don't get it... -Prissilah said jumping on the Weinaruliam ground

\- possible one of your elements let you... Do whatever you're doing...

\- so, how we can enter?

\- with this -A girl with cat ears, long hair and tail in white, orange and yellow came with pairs of shoes- Hey, somebody new on the team?

\- yup, I'm Mikaela -she say grabbing a pair

\- that's great -she said giving to the others the shoes- I'm Shammira, but just call me Sham

\- Shammantha! -Prissilah shout- help me with this things!

\- I'm coming!

After check that everyone were using the shoes they enter to the kingdom. A big place with many plants usually in this colors: yellow, orange, white, red or pale red colors, the building weren't too higher, the most high possible is the castle. Mikaela looked curiously that the people there aren't wearing shoes

\- Sham, can I ask you something? -she said

\- of course, what is it?

\- why does people here aren't wearing shoes? They can get electrocuted!

\- easy little girl, here people tolerate electricity, after live here five days you get that ability, but who born here can touch the ground after born and nothing id going to happen... And now you say that about electrocute, don't touch the fruits, flowers, animals or anyone that isn't people here, ok?!

\- uh... Ok...

Then Glissea walk next to Shammira

\- Sham... I think you're going to confuse her...

\- why?

\- well... Firth of all look what she's trying to do...

Glissea pointed to Mikaela, who's trying to catch a butterfly

\- oh man... Does she know what means not touch?

\- well, you never said catch -Prissilah said unknowing what are they talking about

\- whatever, she can electrocute!

In that moment Mikaela catch the butterfly, falling to the ground but not electrocuting. The girls look to each other totally confused. Filamentia curious of what happened touch the ground with her tail, and had to remove it quickly, because she felt the energy of the ground.

Angry,exhausted and hungry, Lainissh was walking in circles thinking on a plan. Alice, who was sit on a chair, just look at her worried.

\- and if you just don't attack them?...-Alice asked worried

\- after what they did... -Lainissh said with tears on her eyes and looking a ruby- I'm not going to let them do the same...

\- but you just meet them time ago...

\- shut up! -she said creating a wave that hits Alice making her fall asleep- I'm so sorry sweet Alice... But you have to see the thrust...

Lainissh took Alice to a small room on their home. With a long window, chains and many book, Lainissh rest her on the ground. She then leave the room unknowing if do it or not.

\- c'mon girls! -Shammira said flying to a tower

\- where are we going!? -Dridriana ask

\- to a tower duh! -Prissilah say- but why's so important the tower?!

\- Mikaela said that Possible Lainissh was going to come -Glissea replied

\- and what? -Filamentia ask

\- In a time, on here was the place where many gormitis came to see the island, and admire the 11 kingdoms. After Amura created the shield, the tower is used for protect the island, finally, it still as the most high place on Elementria.

\- and... We have to go up there?! -Mikaela asked

\- you want see the island?!

\- yes... Oh man... Can I stay here please?

In that moment they reached the tower

\- ok, but don't move! -Glissea said

\- ok -she nod

Alice started to wake up, she felt different, and look her hand. The chains scared her, and tried to scape. Lainissh came with the key, and unlock the chains

\- Lainissh! What happened?! -she asked scared and hugging her

\- don't worry, it's ok

Lainissh then examine her, making sure that she's fine. Alice, of course glare at her confused, but as she was worried about herself, decides to let her, finally, Lainissh is good healing.

The hours passed,and the girls didn't back. Mikaela looked around, noticing a weird sound coming from a a tree. She walks near to it, and then Lainissh jump over her covering her mouth and grabbing her arms

\- you're not going to scape little thing! -she said smiling evilly and escaping with her.

Meanwhile, Alice took a sword and started to up the stairs, but something wasn't right...

\- are we there?! -Prissilah asked weak

Shammira opened the last door, no more stairs, just a room with a big window, a table in the center, and a small kind of library under the window

\- we are here!

\- yes... -Glissea said looking around the room, and then to the window- it's so beautiful!

\- I know! I usually come here to see new place, and try to know how use that -Shammira say pointing to the floor.

Mountains, temperatures, meters, high, kilometers... A map drew on the floor of the room, with the 11 tribes on it, each one, easy to recognize. The secret places of each corner of Gorm were keeping there for more than 3000 years, but nobody know how it appeared there. In the back part of the door is drew a kind of portals, alienated one over the other. "Spiritual" was the firth portal then "Dream" and finally one more, but the name was gone, apparently somebody didn't wanted that the people find it.

\- This room possible has more than 3000 years! -Glissea said amazed

\- yes... Some of the book are new, with around 2999 years, the most old have around 4000 years or more -Shammira added

\- hey guys look this! -Dridriana point to the window

\- what is it? -Filamentia say looking- oh you have to be joking!

Glissea went to see, it was Mikaela running away from Lainissh shooting water balls, but Lainissh was dodging them...

\- wait... If Lainissh is so "calm" chasing Mika, where's Alice?... -Prissilah asked

The door opened, and Alice came with a sword, her eyes were glowing in a dark blue light, here eye color turned red. The five girls gasp when see her like that. Alice slammed the door and walk to them smiling evilly...

Mikaela finally hide on a tree, and Lainissh passed, and didn't noticed her. Then she hears a similar voice...

\- I have them! -immediately she recognized Alice's voice, and try to see what was happening.

Her friends were unconscious and closed in a kind of water bubbles

\- greta... -Lainissh says smirking- let's get them to the refuge, finally that small sea creature won't going to survive without their help...

Of course Mikaela gasped when see her friends like that, but decide to don't act before she could finish like them.

Lainissh and Alice left the tribe without the notice of somebody, except Mikaela, who knew where she could find some help...


	6. The Eleventh Kingdom - Chapter 6

Glissea wake up and look around, at the moment Prissilah was still unconscious, and the other already awake. She looks the chains on her hands, and notice something on them, but didn't say something.

\- what happened? -she asked

\- apparently the fire tail girl invited us to her home without telling... -Shammira answered a little angry

\- and Alice chained Matapurri... -Dridriana says pointing to a wall, where is Matapurri, with a lot of chains for if Prissilah finds a way to escape and wants it back

\- and Prissi? She's fine?

\- the day she isn't... -Filamentia asked and all the girls laugh

Then Lainissh enter to the room, smiling evilly

\- enjoying uh? Let's finish with that...

Lainissh shoot a blast of fire to the roof, nothing happened at firth, and she got out the room. In that moment, a mysterious water appeared, and stated to elevate slowly. Glissea, look to the chains again, but again didn't say something...

Exhausted of walk and run, Mikaela finally reached the "Castle of Peace", which is on Dayria and Lacsul. She went inside, and looked around for Ceniz, who jumped over her

\- Ceniz! -Mikaela say smiling and hugging her, but shivering a little because Ceniz surprised her

\- Mika! -she say hugging back- what are you doing her?

\- Glissea and the other girls are in problems... -she said looking down and worried

\- oh...

\- Ceniz? -A girl with long light brow hair, with a small degradation, small silver and brown wings and a dress silver and yellow- who's she?

\- Lucet, she's Mikaela, the girl I told you, Mika she's Lucet my oldest sister

\- hi... -Mikaela say worried

\- something wrong with her? -Lucet ask

\- her friends are in problems...

\- the other princesses? But who the heck would want them?!

\- Lainissh...

\- Lainissh? -the both sister said

\- yeah, she apparently is new here, she is angry with them... And now her friend Alice have also too...

\- then let's go, we've don't let her hurt them! - Lucet say leading the way- one thing... Where are them? - she ask stoping and Mikaela just shrug

\- We have discover so...

Prissilah was screaming like a crazy, like always, she finally woke up when heard Dridriana say "we are going to die!".

\- Matapurri! -she say crying

\- it's ok Priss, he or she is ok... -Shammira said trying to calm her, but Prissilah saw a drop of water pass over it, of course she believed it was a tear

\- no! It isn't! It miss me!

\- it doesn't need you!

\- I need it then! - Prissilah say angry but happy

\- Shamm, you're not helping... -Dridriana said irritate

Glissea was the unique relax on the room, possible because she knew the way of take of the chains, but for something she didn't wanted tell them.

Alice, enter to the room without opening the door, and appeared with some fruits in a bowl. The girls glare at her confused, except Glissea, who was looking the window

\- what are you doing here?! -Prissilah asked angry

\- I just wanted to see you die -she said eating an apple- plus, Lainissh wanted that I make sure you're not going to scape...

Alice look to the girls, Prissilah was in her "classic dramatic but happy" moments, Dridriana trying to don't attack Prissilah, Shammira and Filamentia trying to see who keeps her eyes open more time and Glissea was looking the window.

\- you can't scape -Alice said- less from the window, they are looked with a mix of all the elements, the most strong material that keeps everything inside...

Glissea didn't pay attention on what she said, and left her talking whatever thing

\- Mika, you sure is here? Is too hot... -Ceniz said with a weak voice

\- here is where Lainissh appeared the second time... And she ran away form Weinarum in direction to Yeylang...

The three girls where walking, when a boy attack Lucet by her back

\- who are you?! - he asked, and then sees Mikaela- oh... Only Fila's friends... What are you doing?

\- a weird girl captured your sis, and friends,Miakela say that possible they are here

\- I know, I saw a girl with a candle tail passing here some hours ago with my sister, but I don't know where's she exactly...

\- did you saw her? -Mikaela ask

\- yeah, she went on that direction -Leiviant point to a forest of trees with fire colors

\- The Fire Gardens? But nobody goes there! -Ceniz said scared

\- well, they went on that direction...

\- they? -Lucet ask confused

\- it were two girls...

\- oh...

\- well what are you waiting for?! Let's move! -Mikaela say pulling Lucet and Leiviant by their arms

\- you think she can with us? -Leiviant asked Lucet

\- An hour ago the was pulling a tree... It finished near to here...

\- so that was the tree I saw...

After a time, Alice decided went to sleep, and left them on the room. The water now was on the neck of each girl, and they were stand.

\- You can't be serious that she is going to kill us and she just met Shammira!

\- Sham, you don't have good waves... -Prissilah said serious but with a funny expression

\- oh really?...

They where going to laugh when the water cover their mouth and had to find away to keep their heads over the water. Glissea, carefully of don't froze the water break her chains and went to do the same with the others

\- why you didn't did that before! -Dridriana asked her angry

\- If Candle tail or fishi girl knew this they possible were going to her a sword and cut our head...

\- oh...

\- now let's try to get out of here...

\- wait! -Prissilah said looking to the opposite wall of the door- Matapurri... -She glares at them with a "puppy eyes" and a tear on her eyes

\- we have no time Priss! -Shammira said

Prissilah was going to take Matapurri, but then they appeared on a weird "desert" room, that in really looks like a desert.

\- no! -Prissilah shout falling over her knees- he or she was the best pet I had and I just leave it alone! -then Prissilah look up and saw Matapurri, who mysteriously was "flying" over a lava "pool", of course with a kind of steps made of rocks- Irrupatam! Prissilah said happy and running to it

\- Prissilah wait! -the girls said trying to stop her but they can't, nothing was going to stop Prissilah between Matapurri

-It's here... -Mikaela said looking a long house

Lucet destroyed the door and enter firth, but a vines quickly grabbed her

\- oh uh... -Ceniz say scared, and also the vines grab her, and same with Leiviant, but Miakela dodged all the tries of the vines of grab her and passed to the second room

\- look who we have here... -Lainissh say smiling evilly like almost always

\- where's she?!

\- oh you came for you're sister?...

\- my what?!

\- oh you didn't knew that... -she said walking around Mikaela- firth the small girl didn't grew up with her, and now she'll se her die... Isn't this soo funny?!

\- wh-what you mean?...

Lainissh make Mikaela appear in the desert place, where her friends were running away from some creatures. Glissea turn to see what was happening and saw Mikaela looking to the creatures.

\- I have go for her! -Glissea told to the others running to Mikaela. Quickly she picked up her, and Mikaela just hug her scared- It's ok... -she said running and opening a portal that make them appear on the room Alice is in, and closing it before the creatures kill them

\- oh uh... -Alice back away, but then Leiviant grab her and cover her mouth

\- try to scape and I'll kill you... -he said

\- good one... -Filamentia said smirking

\- now... Where's your little friend?! -Glissea ask her with Mikaela over her

Alice teleport them to the room Lainissh was supposed to be,

\- Alice! -Lainissh said worried from the roof. She was chained, and couldn't move her hands or legs. Prissilah we see her glare angry at her and say

\- where's Matapurri!? I want it now!

\- I can't make it appear it! -Lainissh said, but the pan appeared, and Prissilah grabbed it

\- oh thanks Unicorn! -Prissilah said and everyone including Alice laugh

\- now before you also escape -Lucet grab Alice,and chained her to the wall

The new them left the place, and told to some guards capture Alice and Lainissh, but when they arrived they just found the chains on the roof and wall, they escaped...

Mikaela, curious of how the tower the girls went wanted go there, and saw the whole kingdom, she was happy, but when remembered what Lainissh said about Glissea, she got all serious. Glissea also feel weird, and sees something special on Mikaela, like if she remember her, 13 years separated of her, she have her reasons for unknown who's in really Mikaela.


End file.
